Akio Takashi
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Playstyle An adaptive Samurai whose role changes depending on how he uses his Ki. , like the Tengu Hokibo, prefers to stay central to his allies so they can benefit from his Kenjutsu tutelage. Combatively he is a well versed warrior who prefers to engage aggressive enemies and counter their attacks with his blades to devastating effect. Tactics Blade Master Typical of the Samurai, Akio has Critical Strike (which has a 16% chance of removing its target outright). However Aiko also has Combo Attack (0). Should you be face a durable foe, or be attacking a heavily penalized target, consider this alternative to go for pure damage instead of the rare chance of succeeding an execution. Regardless, don't forget that Akio can burn -2 Ki to force his opponent to re-roll one of their defense dice (aka via gaininmg Feint). Defensive Offense Should Akio be attacked, consider your third special - Counter Attack Defense. It may burn a dice but, by commiting everything to defense, you will likely avoid the attack and (provided the enemy did attempt to attack you) attack back as well. Instant Defense To further the effectiveness of Akio's defense, after the enemy has rolled their dice Akio can burn -3 Ki to then discard the enemy's highest attack dice (since he can gain Impenetrable Defense as an Instant feat). Even thought the dice is discarded, the enemy still counts as having commited a dice to attack - meaning if that was the only dice they used they will have an Attack SL of 0 vs your defense (making your counter-attack all the more deadly). Kenjutsu Training Kenjutsu Instruction Tokens is a major part of Akio and its power is often underestimated. First this is an Active Ki feat meaning, provided Akio has the Ki to use it AND you are the active player, any model within 6" of him can gain a Token AND use it as part of their action (since using the token is an instant feat)! Second these Tokens stack (there is no limit to how many you can have). With a model with four tokens of these tokens could jump up from being prone to get into melee, then unleash a Powerful Attack for (0) with Armor Piercing! Attachments Synergy Weakness Akio may have a decent defense, but Counter-Attack Defense only works if the enemy added an Attack Dice against him. He may be able to attack two targets for one action, but he has no defense if enemies group up on him.